nickleodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Squarepants
"I'm ready (3x)!" - spongebob SpongeBob SquarePants (b. July 14, 19861) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. General Information Address: 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean Interests: Jellyfishing at Jellyfish Fields Music Blowing bubbles Krabby Patty flipping at the Krusty Krab Dancing Hanging out at Goo Lagoon Sandboarding Karate training reading spending time with his friends Annoying Squidward just for fun with Patrick Occupation(s): Fry cook at The Krusty Krab(1999 - present), has also been a cashier, waiter and manager Manager of The Krusty Krab 2 e Creator and short term owner of the Pretty Patties (in Patty Hype) Store Owner of the Krusty Krab e Director of The Real Mermaid Man and Baracle Boy Movie Mayor of New Kelp City e Manager of Krusty Krab e Shiny Object Collector of The Krusty Krab (Battle for Bikini Bottom) Prison Guard (Jailbreak!) Driver's ed instructor at the Bikini Bottom Prison (Summer Job) Education: currently in Mrs. Puff's Boating School Bikini Bottom School during childhood (Party Pooper Pants) High School (revealed in Frankendoodle) Middle School (Revealed in The Chaperone) Awards: 374 consecutive Employee Of The Month Awards (in the Movie) Many of Awards e 75 Good Noodle Stars 14 Nice Awards Most artistic or Most clumsy (awarded in High School) (Frankendoodle) Aliases: Hall Monitore SpringBoob SquirePin in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II The Quickster e Short Order Boy e Idiot Boy e SpongeBob RoundPants/SpongeBob UnderPants e MuscleBob BuffPants e Spongy Gratingbob Shrillpants e Sponge-Hoge Spongebob ScaredyPants e Hanse Sponge-Brain e Little Bobby e The Yellow Avenger e The Bird Man of Bikini Bottom e CheeseHead BrownPantse Fry Boy e Knucklehead McSpazzatron e The Squish e SquareButt e Physical Appearance Gender: Male Color: Yellow (with light olive green holes) Eye Color: Blue Family Parents: Margaret SquarePants (mother) Harold Squarepants (father) Grandparents: Grandma SquarePants (grandmother) Grandpa SquarePants (grandfather) Grandchildren: Unnamed Grandson Uncles: Sherm SquarePants Captain Blue SquarePants Cousins: Stanley S. Squarepants BlackJack SquarePants Todd SquarePants Ancestors: SpongeBuck SquarePants Primitive Sponge SpongeGar Descendants: SpongeTron Connections Friends: Patrick Star (best friend) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on SpongeBob's side) Sandy Cheeks Gary Mr. Krabs Wormy Plankton (sometimes) Puffy Fluffy Mrs. Puff (sometimes) Larry the Lobster Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy Flying Dutchman Pearl Krabs King Neptune Mindy Scooter Old Man Jenkins Mr. Bakerman Raarg (The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom) Other Bikini Bottom People Pet(s): Gary (snail) Mrs. Wormsley e Lary e Rex e Jerry e Puffy Fluffye Junior e Employer: Mr. Krabs Plankton (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) Squidward (Squilliam Returns) Carl (Selling Out) Enemies: Plankton (sometimes) Squidward Tentacles (Sometimes, mostly one-sided on Squidward's side) Flatts the Flounder Bubble Bass Man Ray Dirty Bubble Jack M. Crazyfish Tattletale Strangler Udon Dennis DoodleBob The Bubble Poppin' Boys e The Evil Syndicate (The Syndicate) The Mawgu Mrs. Puff (she wanted to get rid of him due to annoyance just a lot like Squidward) Old Man Jenkins (The Sponge Who Could Fly) BlackJack SquarePants (during his childhood) Patrick Star (sometimes) Series Information First appearance: "Help Wanted" Portrayer: Tom Kenny Category:Non - humans Category:Powerful people